Mi hermana es una Fujoshi
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: Por favor perdóname,yo...yo soy..." Suiza nunca se imaginó el cambio radical en su vida luego de la confesión de su querida hermana.
1. Chapter 1

Empezó como un one-shot XDDD pero la idea era tan LOL q pensé q podría sacarle más jugo, así q va a terminar siendo una serie de one shots XDDDD Oh, y les recomiendo q lean y vean Mi novia es una fujoshi (manga) y Tonari no yaoi-chan(live action), están bien LOL y me encantan, en parte de ahí me vino la inspiración para hacer esto jejejeje ^^U (y siento q me veo en un espejo cuando veo a la protagonista del manga, o a Yaoi-chan con sus amigas ….en serio!!!!)

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será **

*********

Pocas cosas preocupaban tanto a Suiza como su pequeña hermana Liechtenstein, y es que desde hacía algún tiempo la niña se comportaba de manera extraña.

La primera vez que el suizo lo notó fue después de una reunión que tuvo lugar en casa de Alemania. Durante todo el rato, Liechtenstein había estado distraída. Por lo general la mayoría de los asistentes no tomaban en serio esas reuniones, pero Vash conocía muy bien a su querida hermana y sabía que siempre se esforzaba por poner atención, así que no pudo evitar preocuparse.

Notó que tenía la mirada fija en un punto y buscó apresuradamente lo que la distraía tanto, pero al final sólo se encontró con que se trataba de Italia Veneciano sentado en el regazo del (apenado) país anfitrión, tomando una siesta.

Eso lo explicaba todo. Dedujo que esa clase de comportamiento inapropiado había hecho sentir incómoda a la niña, seguramente de ahí su falta de atención.

Pero su comportamiento extraño continuó después de eso. Como cuando la vio escribiendo algo en una libreta, que cerró a toda prisa en cuanto Vash se acercó. También cuando estaba leyendo en el jardín con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y luego se apresuró a esconder el libro al saberse descubierta.

Y al final de otra reunión, Liechtenstein se acercó a discutir algo con Hungría y Taiwán.

Aquello lo sorprendió de sobremanera y le produjo una mezcla de sentimientos. Por una parte se alegraba de ver a su usualmente tímida hermana llevándose bien con otras naciones, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía algo preocupado, especialmente al recordar su comportamiento en días pasados. ¿Podría ser que algo la estuviera molestando a tal grado que no podía hablar de ello con él, que era su hermano?

-Liechtenstein…-la llamó una vez que hubieron llegado a casa, decidido a terminar con el misterio- ¿Te pasa algo? Últimamente has estado actuando de manera distinta.

La pequeña retrocedió y sonrió de manera forzada. Suiza lo notó y supo que había acertado.

-Estoy bien, oniisama-le dijo sin poner ocultar el nerviosismo de su voz.

-Sabes que si algo te molesta, puedes decírmelo. Yo te ayudaré.

La niña lo observó en silencio unos instantes y se llevó las manos al pecho, como intentando darse valor. Tomó aire.

-Oniisama, yo…tengo algo que decirte…-bajó la mirada-Yo…yo soy…yo…¡Perdóname, oniisama!

-¡Liechtenstein!-la tomó por los hombros, ahora verdaderamente asustado- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Por favor, dímelo!

-¡Por favor perdóname!¡Te he fallado!-se le escapó un sollozo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Eres mi hermana, sabes que sin importar que pase, siempre te apoyaré.

-Oniisama…-guardó silencio, evaluando si sus palabras eran verdaderas. Al final asintió- Oniisama, yo…tengo algo muy importante que decirte…-Vash contuvo la respiración. Sentía que los nervios lo estaban matando- Soy…soy…¡Soy una fujoshi!

La voz de Liechtenstein hizo eco en toda la casa. El suizo parpadeó un par de veces, intentando asimilar la confesión.

-¿E-estas enojado?-le preguntó tímidamente la pequeña rubia.

-¿Huh? No, claro que no-respondió, todavía estaba algo confundido por lo que había pasado.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, en serio. Nunca podría enojarme contigo por algo como eso.

-¡Oniisama!-lo abrazó con fuerza y le sonrió. Vash dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, feliz de verla tranquila- ¿Entonces está bien?-el otro asintió-¡Muchas gracias! Sabía…sabía que me comprenderías.

Y tras asegurar que tenía el mejor hermano del mundo y que ya estaba bien, se fue a su habitación. Dejando a un aliviado, pero muy confundido Suiza.

-Pero me pregunto…-expresó en voz alta, una duda en su mente- ¿Qué es una fujoshi?

*****

Próximo capítulo: Vash aprende qué es una fujoshi, que es yaoi y otros términos y cosas importantes que probablemente desearía nunca haber conocido XDDDD

Acepto sugerencias si tienen ideas!!!!!

**Reviews plz????**


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capi up!!!!!! A q soy genial???? XDDDD

Toda la info fue cortesía de wikipedia. Soy una chica podrida y a mucha honra!!!! LOL (en serio, eso significa fujoshi, busque el artículo si no me creen XDDD)

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece y nunca será mío T.T**

*********

Vash pasó toda la noche sentado frente a la computadora, deseando descubrir qué significaba "fujoshi" y lo que realmente implicaba que Liechtenstein fuera una.

Tecleó la palabra en el buscador y eligió el resultado que a su parecer se veía más completo.

"**Fujoshi: Chica podrida"**

Frunció el ceño, molesto por lo que había leído. ¿Chica podrida? De ninguna manera eso podría aplicarse a su querida e inocente hermanita menor. Siguió leyendo, esperando con eso aclarar sus dudas.

"…**término japonés peyorativo para las mujeres que son fans de anime, manga y novelas que tratan sobre las relaciones amorosas entre los hombres, a menudo con la implicación de ****Yaoi****."**

Debía admitir que eso se oía…no tan mal como la primera definición. Pero el hecho de haber leído "relaciones amorosas entre hombres" le produjo escalofríos. ¿Por qué alguien se interesaría en ver algo así? De pronto recordó a Hungría y a su cámara fotográfica y su preocupación se hizo más grande. ¿También ella era una fujoshi?

Una nueva palabra llamó su atención. Tecleó "yaoi" en el buscador y leyó su significado.

"**Yaoi: significa sin clímax, sin resolución, sin sentido…"**

-En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo-expresó en voz alta Suiza.

"…**La característica principal de un manga o serie **_**yaoi**_** es el amor entre personajes masculinos…"**

Se encontró con que dentro de los resultados de su búsqueda se incluían algunas imágenes y la curiosidad que sentía en ese momento lo motivó a ver una, ignorando que al lado de la misma estaba incluida la palabra "hard".

-¡Oh por…!-se levantó espantado de la silla- ¡No pueden estar hablando en serio!

Cerró la ventana a toda prisa, pero aún seguía viendo la imagen en su mente. Ni con años de terapia se quitaría aquel trauma.

Al final de la página dónde había encontrado la definición de yaoi aparecían otras dos palabras desconocidas: "seme" y "uke". Contrario a lo que su sentido común le indicaba, procedió a investigar lo que significaban. También incluían algunas imágenes, para hacer más gráfica la explicación. Segundos después, Vash deseó nunca haberlas visto ni haber averiguado lo que esas palabras querían decir. De manera involuntaria pensó en algunas personas que él conocía que caían en la categoría de uke. Se estremeció completo al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado. Toda esa búsqueda estaba empezando a corromperle la mente. ¿En verdad Liechtenstein sabía lo que todo aquello significaba?

Al final encontró la sección de "búsquedas relacionadas". Abrió uno de los enlaces al azar, que resultó ser "shota" y cuando vio una de las imágenes por poco se desmaya. Ahí fue cuando decidió que ya había obtenido la suficiente información y que no quería saber nada más y que con un poco de suerte, a la mañana siguiente ya no recordaría nada delo que había averiguado.

-¡Buenos días, oniisama!

-Hum…buenos días…-saludó un tanto desganado.

-¿No dormiste bien?-la pequeña le puso una mano en la frente, preocupada por lo mal que se veía- ¿Estás enfermo?

Vash la miró. De ninguna forma Liechtenstein podía estar involucrada en algo como eso, claro que no, todo debía ser un malentendido.

-¿Sa…sabes lo que es el yaoi?

-Um…-se sonrojó un poco, algo sorprendida de le preguntara eso-Si oniisama, sé que es.

-¿Y…que es un u-uke y un…?

-¿Un seme? Sí, claro que lo sé. Es algo que toda fujoshi debe conocer.

El suizo palideció y un nudo se formó en su garganta.

-¿Y…eso te gusta?

-Sí, me gusta mucho-esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, interpretando aquellas preguntas como que su hermano se interesaba por lo que a ella le gustaba.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Pues…-guardó silencio mientras pensaba la respuesta. La verdad era que nunca había pensado en ello- Pienso que los dibujos son muy bonitos.

-¿Di-dibujos?-recordó las imágenes que había visto y volvió a sentir un escalofrío. En ese momento el teléfono sonó, pero estaba demasiado traumatizado para ponerle atención

-Iré a contestar, puede que sea algo importante-expresó Liecht al ver que su hermano no se movía.

Suiza tan sólo atinó a quedarse ahí de pie apoyado contra la pared, ignorando la alegre conversación que sostenía su hermanita por teléfono.

-¿Oniisama?

-Ah, perdón-no se dio cuenta de que lo había estado llamando. De pronto recordó que le había ofrecido su apoyo, y como buen hermano que era debía mantener su palabra por más traumático que fuera- ¿Me decías?

-¿Crees que estaría bien si invitara a unas amigas?

Vash asintió. Seguro que eso era justo lo que Liechtenstein necesitaba para pasar un día libre de yaoi. Si hubiera sabido lo que le esperaba, habría pensado dos veces antes de decir que sí.

***

Seeeee, los dibujos de los mangas son muuuuuy bonitos (vean los de Haruka Minami, aunque bajo su propio riesgo XDDDDD)

En el próximo capitulo: Las fujoshis nunca vienen solas, y estar atrapado en una reunión de ellas…veremos si Vash puede conservar algo de la poca salud mental que le queda XDDDD

Dejo este espacio para contestar los reviews de las personas que tan amablemente los dejaron de forma anónima:

**Lexy-Rusia:** ….la verdad creo q mi padre tbn reaccionaría así, claro q eso es algo q espero nunca tener q averiguar XDDDD  
**Yumeko:** Tbn me pasa eso a veces cuando dejo reviews y me cae bieeen gordo!!!! T.T Pero = gracias XDDD Es q las mentes de algunos son muuuuy frágiles y por cualquier cosita se rompen LOL por eso nos tenemos q esconder XD Y lo q pides de AustriaxSuiza, ya tengo algo pensado al respecto, así q sigue al pendiente ^^

**Reviews plz????? Entre más tenga, más rápido actualizo, así q sin presión ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Ya se que me había tardado un poco en actualizar, perdón! T.T Estoy en plena época de exámenes finales y el próximo año será cuatro veces peor, así q pienso aprovechar las vacaciones lo más q se pueda.

Para este capitulo me inspiré pensando en mis amigas y nuestras reuniones, así q cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, ok? XDDDDDDD

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece de ninguna forma, porq siempre tengo q repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

Dentro de todas las implicaciones de que Liechtenstein fuera una fujoshi, probablemente la mejor (o la única cosa buena) era que ahora tenía amigas. Vash conocía muy bien a su hermanita y sabía lo tímida que podía ser, así que se sentía feliz de que hubiera comenzado a relacionarse con otras naciones.

Estaba terminando de ayudarle a preparar un pastel (no porque fuera muy tacaño para comprar uno, sino porque hecho en casa sabía mejor) y se disponía a acomodar los dulces que había comprado (de nuevo, no porque fueran baratos, sino porque los de esa marca eran sus favoritos) cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

-¡Yo abro!-exclamó alegremente la pequeña rubia.

Hungría y Taiwán la saludaron con entusiasmo. Liechtenstein las condujo a la sala y Suiza las escuchó reír y hacer comentarios que a él le parecieron sin sentido, de cosas que no entendía y que probablemente no deseaba entender.

-Oniisama, preparé algo de té ¿podrías traerlo por favor? Está en la cocina.

-Ah,claro-accedió sin quitarle la vista de encima a Hungría. Por alguna extraña razón el que fuera una de las amigas de su hermana no le inspiraba mucha confianza.

-Entonces, ¿le dijiste?

Venía a mitad de camino a la cocina cuando la aludida habló y optó por detenerse, curioso por saber de qué iría la conversación.

-Um…sí-respondió tímidamente Liecht-Aunque no fue mi intención al principio, pero iba a tener que decirle de todas formas y la verdad creo que fue mejor así a que lo descubriera por su cuenta.

-¿Y cómo reaccionó?

-Pues creo que lo tomó bastante bien-sonrió y tomó uno de los dulces que su hermano había colocado en un tazón con anterioridad- No se molestó e incluso me ofreció su apoyo.

-¿En verdad te dijo eso?-cuestionó dudosa Taiwán.

-Es cierto. Creo que también estuvo investigando algo del tema, porque me hizo algunas preguntas en la mañana-las otras dos sonrieron de manera pícara e intercambiaron una mirada maliciosa. Vash sintió un escalofrío al recordar su pequeño encuentro con el yaoi.- No cabe duda, tengo el mejor hermano del mundo.

Con eso lo desarmó por completo.

-Aquí está el té-colocó una bandeja en la mesa, demasiado contento por el comentario anterior como para notar la manera en que Hungría y Taiwán lo observaban- Que tengan una buena tarde, estaré en mi cuarto por si necesitan algo.

-Gracias oniisama.

Suiza se retiró. Pero en vez de ir a su habitación como había dicho, se quedó sentado en las escaleras, cuidando de que no fueran a verlo.

-¡Qué envidia!-expresó Taiwán una vez que pensó que el suizo se hubo marchado- Desearía que mis hermanos fueran tan buenos como el tuyo…

-¿Oh? Pero pensé que no les molestaba.

-Tú lo has dicho, Eli-tomó un sorbo de su té- Kiku es bastante amable. La mayoría de las veces me acompaña a comprar mi "material", pero siempre se niega cuando le pido que vaya solo. Y el otro día fue a visitar a Grecia y regreso con marcas en el cuello, cuando le pregunté qué había pasado, dijo que había tenido un accidente con unos gatos-rodó los ojos y desenvolvió un dulce- Sí, claaaro.

El comentario fue seguido por risas de parte de las otras dos chicas. Vash se sorprendió al ver lo bien que Liechtenstein se desenvolvía con sus nuevas amigas.

-¿Y Corea y China?-preguntó la húngara.

-Yong Soo es bastante molesto, pero además de robarme mis mangas y doujins, y de cambiarle los nombres a los personajes y luego clamar que son historias originales suyas, no hace nada más. Yao es el más insoportable, me dice que una señorita no debería de estar viendo esas cosas. ¡Pero es un hipócrita!-bebió de golpe el resto de su té- ¿les cuento una cosa?-las otras asintieron-Yo se que sus reuniones con Rusia no son precisamente para "mejorar sus relaciones internacionales" o bueno, al menos no el sentido normal.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-se escuchó la suave voz de la anfitriona.

-Luego de la última visita de Rusia, Yao pasó tres días sin poder sentarse-Taiwán sonrió maliciosamente, Liechtenstein se sonrojó y si Vash hubiera visto la expresión de Hungría, seguramente habría sufrido otro trauma.

El pobre rubio se golpeó la cabeza contra el barandal a propósito. En su mente habían aparecido las palabras uke y seme. De ninguna manera podría ver a esos países en la próxima reunión sin pensar en…

Volvió a golpearse la cabeza. _"Debo dejar de pensar esas cosas."_

-¿Y a ti no te dijeron nada, Eli?-quiso saber la pequeña rubia.

-Roderich lo sospecha y estoy segura que lo sabe, pero prefiere ignorar el tema y no hacer ningún comentario y creo que está bien así. Gilbert…-sus ojos brillaron con malicia-digamos que no quiere saber nada al respecto desde que vio…ustedes saben qué escondido en mi cuarto-las otras dos soltaron una risita- Pensó que estaba leyendo mi diario, pero bueno, con eso se le quitaron las ganas de husmear en mi habitación.

El suizo pudo imaginarse perfectamente con qué tipo de material debía de haberse topado Gilbert, y por primera vez en su vida, sintió algo de lástima por él.

-Y pasando a otras cosas…-la húngara se dirigió a su anfitriona- Cuéntame, Lilly, ¿Qué te pareció _eso_ que te presté?

-Yo…um…-se sonrojó un poco y optó por comer algo de pastel- Pues si lo leí.

-¿Completo?-preguntó sorprendida Taiwán.

-No precisamente, me gustó mucho el diseño de personajes y la historia en general, pero tuve que saltarme las últimas páginas-admitió algo apenada.

-Oh, no pasa nada-la consoló Hungría- Después de todo apenas estás empezando y puede que te tome algo de tiempo acostumbrarte a ver _esas _partes de la historia.

-Te dije que debíamos prestarle algo más _soft-_le dijo la asiática tras tomar un sorbo de su te- Pero bueno, mientras no te hayas asustado o traumado creo que todo está bien.

-Me sorprendí un poco pero no me asusté-desde su escondite, Vash sintió un escalofrío e involuntariamente se preguntó qué habría visto Liechtenstein- Es decir, de todos los lugares posibles, ¿En una calle poco transitada? Y cuando le ató las manos con la corbata fue tan…-Suiza se dejó caer por la impresión y volvió a golpearse la cabeza-no sé cómo explicarlo.

-Jo, y hay cosas más interesantes-sonrió Hungría.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como cuando son tres en vez de dos.

Y eso fue todo. Suiza se levantó de golpe, ignorando el dolor que le habían producido tantos golpes en la cabeza y corrió decidido a echar a esas malas influencias de su casa, lejos de su querida hermanita, para preservar su inocencia. Cuando estaba por entrar a la sala, la voz de Liechtenstein lo hizo detenerse.

-Yo…quería agradecerles por venir hoy. La verdad es que fuera de mi hermano, no suelo llevarme tan bien con otras personas y es muy divertido estar con ustedes.

-A nosotras también nos gusta juntarnos contigo-habló una conmovida Hungría-Estamos felices de que nos consideres tus amigas, ¿verdad?

-Claro-Taiwán asintió sonriendo-la próxima vez hay que juntarnos en mi casa. Le diré a Kiku que nos lleve sushi.

-Eso me gustaría mucho-dijo la pequeña rubia sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo, entonces alcanzó a divisar a un cierto rubio, que intentó volver a esconderse- ¿Oniisama? ¿Sucede algo?

-Eh…no, solamente…-recordó sus intenciones, pero luego de haber oído las palabras de Liechtenstein, no tuvo valor para echar a las otras dos, que también lo miraban con algo de extrañeza- Voy a…salir por aspirinas-se llevó una mano a la cabeza al sentir una punzada de dolor- y quería ver si querían que pasara a comprarles algo.

Lilly lo miró algo sorprendida. Usualmente a su hermano no le gustaba gastar sólo porque sí, pero decidió tomar aquello como una muestra de su apoyo, seguramente estaba feliz de que sus amigas hubieran venido a visitarla.

-Unos chocolates estarían bien, no te preocupes por la marca-agregó rápidamente para que no pensara que se estaba aprovechando de sus buenas intenciones-Muchas gracias.

El suizo asintió una vez y les dijo que regresaría pronto. La cabeza todavía le dolía, y en menos de un día había sufrido más traumas que a lo largo de toda su vida como nación, sin embargo…

Miró sobre su hombro antes de salir, justo a tiempo para contemplar el rostro sonriente de su querida hermana. Suspiró resignado. Lo importante era que ella fuera feliz, y si para conseguirlo tenía que lidiar con algunas embarazosas situaciones, ciertas visitas que lo hicieran sentir incómodo, más traumas (porque estaba seguro que habría muchos más) y dolores de cabeza, estaba decidido a pasar por todo aquello.

-Una vez que tu mente se haya fortalecido lo suficiente, te prestaré uno de mis MTE.

-¿MTE?-preguntó a Hungría.

-Mangas totalmente explícitos.

Vash cerró la puerta a toda prisa, no deseando oír nada más de su conversación y repitiéndose a sí mismo una y otra vez, que lo importante era que Liechtenstein fuera feliz.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:** Vash sabe que su hermanita se acerca peligrosamente al punto en el que ya no puede ser salvada, así que ideará una manera para alejarla del yaoi…

**Reviews plz?** 8D


	4. Chapter 4

Les traigo otro capítulo! ^^

Hice 2 menciones especiales de otras series (necesitaba cosas con triángulos amorosos, una de anime y la otra "normal" y fueron las únicas q se me ocurrieron XDDD) A ver si adivinan cuales son!  
Lo de Liechtenstein y el manga me pasó hace unos dias, será q mi nivel de perviness ha aumentado?

Sigo de vacaciones! *celebra*

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío, nunca lo ha sido y nunca lo será…porq siempre tengo q repetirlo? T.T**

**

* * *

**

Era una mañana común y corriente en el hogar de Vash y Lilly Zwingli. O bueno, tan normal como pudiera resultar el vivir con una hermana fujoshi.

-¡Yo contesto!

Liechtenstein corrió a toda prisa al teléfono, adivinado que la llamada era para ella.

-¡Hola Meimei!-saludó entusiasta a la taiwanesa- ¿Cómo has estado…? Qué bien, me alegro mucho…¿Mi hermano?-se sorprendió un poco por el hecho de que su amiga mencionara a Suiza, quien se encontraba escuchando la conversación (no espiando, solo que casualmente pasaba por ahí) sentado en la sala- Pues creo que está bien, muchas gracias por preguntar…¿Oh? No lo sé, déjame preguntarle-apartó la bocina del teléfono -¡Oniisama!

El aludido levantó la cabeza de el periódico que pretendía leer (y que por cierto estaba al revés) y miró a su hermana.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Meimei dice que si tienes pesadillas o si quieres hablar con alguien, Eli le dio el número de la psicóloga de Gilbert para Yao, dice que puede dármelo si lo necesitas.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-negó de un grito completamente indignado, ¿Se suponía que era el loco? ¡Él no era quien leía historias de amor entre hombres!-¡Dile que estoy perfectamente bien!-volteó el periódico y procedió a fingir que lo leía.

-Dice que lo tomará en cuenta, muchas gracias por preocuparte- sonrió nerviosamente- ¿Ah? ¿Qué si lo leí?-el suizo volvió a interrumpir su falsa lectura, ya se supondría que tipo de material le habrían prestado a la tierna Lilly-Sí, fue muy amable de tu parte prestármelo. Y esta vez lo leí completo sin saltarme nada-agregó orgullosa y Vash sintió un escalofrío- Sólo que…sentí que le faltaba algo, es que faltaban ocho páginas para el final y todavía no aparecía…-entonces descubrió que la observaban-ninguna escena de ese tipo-bajó su tono de voz, pero Suiza pudo oírla y casi se tira al piso, desafortunadamente había comprendido a qué escenas se refería- y cuando al fin vi una, fue demasiado…¿corta? Uh…sí, algo así. Qué bueno que me entiendas. Claro, tenemos que juntarnos luego. ¡Cuídate mucho!

Y colgó el teléfono, ignorando al pobre suizo que balbuceaba incoherencias sobre cómo le estaban robando la inocencia a su linda hermanita. Y obviamente, no iba a permitir que eso continuara.

-¡Japón!

Fue por eso que en la siguiente reunión decidió confrontar a la nación que consideraba responsable de la abominación que corrompía a la pequeña Liechtenstein.

-¿Esto es de tu casa?-le enseñó una imagen de un doujinshi y Kiku se sonrojó entero.

-En verdad no entiendo por qué Suiza-san tiene algo como eso…-intentó cambiar el tema y desvió la mirada.

-¡No me mientas!-le gritó en tono amenazante- ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! ¡Por culpa de esto cada día se pudren más mentes!-le agitó la hoja en la cara y el asiático retrocedió un paso- ¡No intentes huir!-lo siguió hasta que lo acorraló contra la pared, ignorando que en ese momento se acababa de disparar el flash de una cámara- Más vale que asumas la responsabilidad.

-¿Qué...qué sugiere que haga?-preguntó en voz baja, sintiéndose demasiado incómodo por la invasión a su espacio personal.

-Dime cómo contrarrestarlo-demandó el suizo apartándose un poco.

-Una vez que se toma ese camino, es prácticamente imposible dejarlo…¡Ah! Pero tal vez haya una manera…-agregó rápidamente al ver que se disponía a sacar su arma.

-¿Y cuál es?

-¿Qué es esto, Oniisama?

Suiza le hizo entrega a Liechtenstein de varios paquetes envueltos, y cuando la niña los abrió comprobó que se trataba de mangas y dvds.

-Se llama shojo. Como últimamente has estado leyendo muchas de esas cosas- señaló una pila de mangas y doujinshis yaoi a su lado- pensé que tal vez te gustarían estos, sólo para variar un poco.

-¿Compraste todo esto para mí?-lo observó sorprendida y conmovida. Todos esos regalos seguramente le habían costado bastante y conocía muy bien que a su hermano no le gustaba gastar dinero innecesariamente.-¿En serio?

-Dije que iba a apoyarle en lo que fuera, ¿o no?-dijo evitando mirarla, algo apenado por decirle una verdad a medias, pero al final lo hacía por su bien.

-Oniisama…-susurró mientras una lágrima de alegría brotaba de sus ojos. En verdad se sentía agradecida de tener a un hermano tan generoso. Entonces un manga donde aparecían un chico de cabello blanco y un chico y una chica de cabello castaño llamó su atención- Este se ve muy interesante, empezaré a leerlo ahora mismo. Muchas gracias.

Vash asintió satisfecho. En su marcador mental aparecía: **Suiza-1 Yaoi-0**

Los días siguientes transcurrieron con una total y completa tranquilidad. Sin materiales inadecuados y aberrantes, sin situaciones incómodas, sin traumas ni dolores de cabeza y hasta las conversaciones de Lilly con sus amigas eran perfectamente normales. En una ocasión el suizo escuchó cómo su hermanita le recomendaba a Hungría uno de los mangas shojo que había leído. Si conseguía hacer que la húngara siguiera el camino del bien, aquello prácticamente equivaldría a ganar un premio Nobel de la paz.

No tardaría en descubrir la verdad.

-¿No vas a ver a tus amigas hoy?

Liechtenstein miró a su hermano fugazmente, pero la película que se disponía a ver entonces empezó y centro su atención en el televisor.

-Es que tengo una teoría y me gustaría probarla antes-se acomodó en el sofá, abrazando uno de los cojines- Voy a ver una película ¿Te gustaría verla conmigo?

-¿De qué tipo es?-pregunto sólo por precaución.

-Una del tipo romántico, un vampiro y un hombre lobo enamorados de la misma chica.

Terminó acompañando a Lilly. Definitivamente aquella no era su tipo de película, pero ciertamente era mejor que el yaoi, así que la soporto hasta el final.

-Ya veo, así que mi teoría era correcta-habló la pequeña rubia.

-¿Qué teoría?

-Una parte considerable de las tramas de los mangas que me diste podrían resolverse fácilmente si los dos chicos peleando por el amor de la protagonista se enamoraran y terminaran juntos-repuso tranquilamente y Vash abrió la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido- Digo, si la chica es tan especial, seguramente alguien más se enamorará de ella. ¿No lo crees?

-Que…que…que…-empezó a balbucear De pronto había descubierto que su plan había fallado, o peor…

-Estaba hablando con Eli de eso, es que cuando se me ocurrió no estaba segura y quería una segunda opinión-tomó la caja del Dvd- Por ejemplo, si en la película que vimos, los dos chicos se hubieran enamorado, seguramente eso hubiera propiciado la unión de los dos bandos y…-su rostro se iluminó, en contraste con el del suizo, quien estaba más que pálido- ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea! Muchas gracias por acompañarme y por los regalos, en verdad me sirvieron mucho-le sonrió y corrió a encerrarse a su habitación.

-Qué he hecho…-murmuró completamente consternado Vash.

En su intento por liberarla de aquella abominación, le había dado más elementos para nutrir su obsesión. Y lo peor era que Liechtenstein había sido capaz de encontrar yaoi incluso cuando en esas historias no lo había en lo absoluto.

Al final, el marcador terminó: **Suiza – 0 Yaoi – 1**

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:** Vash descubrirá lo creativa que puede ser una fujoshi. Les tengo una pequeña sorpresa a todas aquellas personas que me pidieron por algo de AustriaxSuiza.

Quiero empezar a subir algo largo, pero no se qué! Tengo una incapacidad para enfocarme en una sola cosa T.T… tal vez suba algunas de mis ideas para proyectos futuros en mi profile, a ver si me ayudan a decidir

Tienen alguna idea o sugerencia q me quieran comentar? Alguna experiencia bien lol q quieran compartir para verla en el fic? Coméntenme en un **review**! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

OMG! 4 capitulos y 65 reviews? De verdad gente, me siento querida! T.T *llora como toda una drama queen* Gracias por molestarse en leer esta pequeña ocurrencia mía, de verdad me alegro que les esté gustando tanto, no saben lo feliz q me hacen…

En el capitulo pasado, felicidades a los q pensaron en vampire knight y en crepúsculo, estaban en lo correcto XDDDD Y perdón por la tardanza, tenía problemas con el fic del fic (entenderán cuando lean LOL), se suponía que quedaran algo ooc (espero que no demasiado), a ver que les parece…

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío, nunca lo ha sido y nunca lo será…porq siempre tengo q repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

-Oniisama, ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?

-Claro, ¿Qué sucede?

-Yo…eh…-la pequeña rubia procedió a hojear rápidamente una libreta- Um…Si tuvieras que confesarle tu amor a alguien, ¿cómo sería?

-¿Huh?

-Es decir: preferirías dejar que la otra persona lo dedujera por su cuenta y tomara la iniciativa, o ir directo al grano.

Suiza miró perplejo a Liechtenstein. Aquello era muy extraño, y vaya que había experimentado cosas extrañas en los últimos días, aunque en perspectiva, era lo más normal que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

-¿Puedo saber para qué es eso?

-Son solo unas preguntas que encontré por ahí, en verdad me gustaría si pudieras responderlas.

Vash evaluó la situación por un momento. Incluso llegó a pensar que el yaoi pudiera estar implicado, pero pensándolo bien, parecía un test sacado de una revista de adolescentes.

-Supongo…que optaría por la segunda opción.

-¿Una confesión directa?

-Sí, algo así- asintió algo apenado por estar discutiendo esas cosas con su hermanita menor.

-Justo como lo imaginaba-sonrió, apuntando la respuesta en su libreta-¿Y en dónde te gustaría que se llevara a cabo? Podría ser en una playa, una fiesta o en un parque.

-Creo que…-contempló sus opciones. La playa realmente no le gustaba mucho y en una fiesta habría mucha gente- escogería el parque.

-Oh, ya veo-volvió a tomar notas- Y por último, ¿Qué harías después de la confesión? Un tierno abrazo, permanecer tomados de la mano contemplando el paisaje o…-se sonrojó, demasiado apenada como para leer en voz alta la última opción-¿O-otra cosa tal vez?

-¿Otra cosa?-alzó una ceja algo confundido. No era una persona muy sentimental o romántica, así que no podía pensar en algo más y las otras opciones no lo convencían.

-Eh…sí. Algo como…invitar a esa persona a tomar un café, o invitarlo a tu casa a…algo.

Volvió a pensarlo. En el hipotético caso que decidiera confesarle sus inexistentes sentimientos a una inexistente persona, suponía que lo ideal sería invitarla a un lugar lindo, pero aquello significaría gastar dinero. _"Además, si a esa persona le gusto, quiere decir que tuvo que aceptarme como soy, así que…"_

-Creo que la invitaría a mi casa-respondió inocentemente el suizo, ignorante de la expresión de su hermanita, quien acababa de cubrirse el rostro con la libreta. Y es que Vash pensaba que la invitación era sólo para tomar algo y desconocía lo que aquella última opción verdaderamente implicaba.

-A-a-ah, pu-pues…entonces eso harías-sonrió forzadamente Lilly- Eso fue todo, muchas gracias oniisama. En verdad he descubierto muchas cosas…digo, me has ayudado mucho.

Y corrió a encerrarse en su habitación, dejando solo a un muy confundido Suiza. No volvió a pensar en esas preguntas hasta días más tarde, luego de haberla llevado a casa de Taiwán.

-¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte?-preguntó la asiática con una sonrisa-Kiku dijo que iba a venir un rato, podrías quedarte a esperarlo-agregó con un dejo de malicia.

-No muchas gracias-respondió a la vez que alzaba una ceja y retrocedía, no entendiendo el comentario y seguro que estaba mejor así-Que se diviertan.

Y ya no quiso saber nada más, puesto que estaba seguro del tipo de cosas que discutirían y honestamente había tenido bastante con la última vez que se juntaron. Definitivamente no quería pasar por esa experiencia otra vez.

Al volver a su hogar, decidió descansar un rato y subió a su habitación, pero a medio camino se dio cuenta que la de Lilly estaba abierta e instintivamente se asomó dentro.

Todo estaba en perfecto orden, con la excepción de unos libros de dudosa procedencia en su librero y que no tardó en identificar como mangas yaoi. ¿En qué momento había conseguido tantos? Pensó en Hungría.

De pronto notó un cuaderno sobre la cama y lo tomó algo dudoso, pensando que quizá pudiera tratarse del diario personal de su hermanita y pensando que debía respetar su privacidad, pero entonces leyó la portada:

-¿Fanfics?-pronunció en voz alta aquella palabra desconocida- ¿Y eso que significa?

Abrió la libreta solo para echar una rápida ojeada y entonces reconoció las preguntas que Lilly le hubiera hecho en la mañana. Estaban bajo el título de "planeación de personajes". Dedujo que seguramente se trataba de algún ejercicio de escritura, en vista que en la página siguiente aparecía un apartado llamado "idea preliminar". Había dos notas y las leyó, lleno de curiosidad.

"_**Tras la trágica muerte de las personas más importantes de su vida, el vampiro no se esperaba encontrar consuelo en la figura de su antiguo rival. Pero todavía les esperaban muchos obstáculos antes de alcanzar la tan anhelada felicidad."**_

-Parece una historia de amor-se dijo en voz alta. Y continuó con la siguiente anotación.

"_**Una promesa hecha en la infancia que permanece sin cumplir. Un inesperado reencuentro tal vez sea lo que necesiten para finalmente arreglar sus diferencias"**_

Con eso le quedó todo muy claro, Liechtenstein estaba escribiendo alguna clase de historias de amor. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de pensar en cómo reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, soltó un grito de gusto y alzó un puño, completamente feliz.

Lilly estaba escribiendo historias cursis y rositas, algo perfectamente normal en una chica. Algo perfectamente** NORMAL** en una chica **NORMAL** que estuviera alejada del yaoi. Aquello definitivamente era una buena señal, sin mencionar que era una buena manera de desarrollar su imaginación y creatividad de manera _sana_, con énfasis en la última palabra.

El marcador actual: **Suiza – 1 Yaoi – 1**

Dejando que la curiosidad lo venciera, dio la vuelta a la página.

_**Era una hermosa tarde de verano en aquel parque. La brisa mecía suavemente las hojas de los árboles y el sol había empezado a ponerse, por lo que una suave luz dorada iluminaba todo el lugar. Simplemente era el ambiente propicio.**_

_**A lo lejos, en el cielo, una estrella brillaba, tan solitaria como un chico de mirada melancólica que contemplaba absorto un punto lejano en el horizonte. Su mente estaba llena de recuerdos de otra época, momentos felices, en los que tenía la dicha de tener a esa persona especial a su lado.**_

-Vaya, Liechtenstein es muy buena en esto-halagó Suiza a su hermanita-La felicitaré cuando regrese.

Prosiguió con su lectura.

_**-No esperaba encontrarte aquí.**_

_**El chico se sobresaltó al oír esa voz tan familiar a sus espaldas, que justamente pertenecía a la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos, pero a pesar de todo no se atrevió a voltearse, en lugar de eso siguió contemplando el paisaje.**_

_**-Es que no cobran por mirar.**_

_**El recién llegado río divertido ante su comentario y aquello le causó una gran sorpresa. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había visto ya no reír, sino esbozar una simple sonrisa? Tenía que haber sido el día que se separaron, justamente cuando hicieron esa promesa.**_

_**-Veo que nunca cambiarás-regresó a su actitud seria y elegante de siempre- ¿Eh, Vash?**_

-¿Huh?-Suiza volvió a leer aquella oración-¿Por qué estoy yo en la historia?

Pensó en las preguntas que Liecht le había hecho en la mañana y recordó que eran para el planteamiento de personajes. ¿Y si su hermanita lo había puesto en su historia como una especie de homenaje hacia él? Un sentimiento de orgullo le invadió.

El marcador hasta ese momento: **Suiza – 2 Yaoi – 1**

Siguió leyendo y pronto se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

_**-¿Qué nos pasó, Vash? Antes nosotros…**_

_**-El pasado es el pasado, Roderich-repuso apretando los puños- Pero a pesar de todo…no lo he olvidado, lo que pasó ese día…**_

_**Se hizo un incómodo silencio y Vash casi se arrepintió de haberlo mencionado, pero por otra parte quería creer que todavía quedaba una pequeña esperanza.**_

_**-Yo tampoco lo he olvidado, nuestra promesa…**_

Suiza abrió la boca por la impresión y su mandíbula por poco toca el suelo. Ya sabía a dónde iba aquello y a pesar de que quiso tirar el cuaderno y correr a darse de topes contra la pared para borrar de su mente aquel texto del mal, no pudo hacerlo.

"_**Estar juntos sin importar lo que pase, para siempre" Aquel juramento infantil que había quedado grabado profundamente en sus corazones y que los había motivado a reencontrarse años después, a pesar de sus diferencias. ¿Podría ser que no todo estuviera perdido?**_

_**Vash contempló a su antiguo amigo. Su cabello castaño ondeaba ligeramente por el viento y pudo ver algo de temor oculto tas aquellos lentes. Alcanzó a reconocer algo de aquel niño que siempre iba a pedirle ayuda, para luego disculparse con una sonrisa por ser tan torpe y causarle tantos problemas. Sonrió al recordarlo. Había tomado una decisión.**_

_**-Se que fue una mala idea, no debí venir. Adiós, Vash…**_

_**-Espera-lo sujetó por la muñeca y se acercó lentamente, poco a poco suavizando su agarre hasta simplemente tomarlo de la mano- ¿Piensas dejarme solo de nuevo?**_

_**-Si eso es lo que quieres-dijo Roderich temblando- Estoy cansado de estar solo.**_

_**-Pues entonces cumple tu promesa-acercó su rostro lentamente hasta que sus labios se juntaron-Y quédate a mi lado.**_

Un grito desgarrador hizo eco en toda la casa. Por suerte no había nadie más.

Finalmente consiguió romper el hechizo que aquella libreta ejercía sobre él y la dejó en su sitio inicial sobre la cama, para luego dejarse caer en el suelo, completamente aturdido. Por suerte se había interrumpido antes de leer la parte donde supuestamente le pedía a Austria que fuera a su casa y…bueno, Liechtenstein todavía no escribía el resto.

"¡No no no!"gritó en su mente. ¿Cómo era posible que Lilly escribiera algo así? ¿De dónde había sacado una idea tan ridícula? Si bien la había desarrollado maravillosamente y su técnica de escritura era realmente buena, pero ese no era el punto. Definitivamente nunca podría volver a ver a Austria a la cara.

Cambio en el marcador: **Suiza – 1 Yaoi – 2**

-Bueno…supongo que pudo ser peor-admitió el suizo luego de tranquilizarse- Como yo tomé la iniciativa, creo que eso me hace el seme.

Y casi inmediatamente Suiza se reprendió por haberse señalado a sí mismo usando aquel término y porque no debería de haberle gustado ser el seme, dado que eso implicaba que aprobaba su participación en la historia y además el decir "yo tomé" era casi como admitir que algo así había pasado y por supuesto que para nada era el caso.

Marcador final: **Suiza – 0 Yaoi – 3**

* * *

**Próximo capítulo**: Veremos que tanto ha afectado a Vash el vivir con una hermana fujoshi. Mención de varias parejas.

Sip, Suiza es el seme (según Liechtenstein XD) Lo prometido es deuda, espero que les haya gustado el SuizaxAustria XD

Ya saben! Si tienen ideas o sugerencias déjenme **review**!


End file.
